Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a
Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a (ang. The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore) — biografia Albusa Dumbledore'a autorstwa słynnej i złośliwej dziennikarki Rity Skeeter, wydana przez wydawnictwo The Daily Prophet Press na początku sierpnia 1997 roku, cztery tygodnie po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Książka miała ok. 900 stron, na których znajdowały się rozmaite informacje, dotyczące życia najpotężniejszego czarodzieja swojej epoki – Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zawarte w książce informacje wzbudziły kontrowersje wśród wielu czarodziejów. Większość wiadomości znajdujących się w książce pochodziło od Bathildy Bagshot. Historia Zbieranie informacji mały|lewo|Rita Skeeter, autorka książki Rita Skeeter, aby zdobyć informacje do tworzonej przez siebie biografii, przeprowadziła rozmowy z osobami, które znały Dumbledore'a. Wywiadu udzielił jej między innymi Enid Smeek, który wspomniał, że był obrzucany kozim łajnem przez brata Albusa – Aberfortha, a także Ivor Dillonsby, który twierdził, że odkrył osiem z dwunastu sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi przed Dumbledore'em oraz oskarżył Albusa o kradzież jego notatek. Głównym źródłem informacji o młodości dyrektora była Bathilda Bagshot, która mieszkała w Dolinie Godryka. Skeeter przyznała w swojej książce, że musiała się posłużyć odpowiednimi technikami reporterskimi aby dowiedzieć się tego, co chciała. Nie wiadomo dokładnie z jakich środków skorzystała reporterka, jednak wyjawiła, że podała Bathildzie veritaserum. Rozmowa odbyła się w domu Bathildy, a dotyczyła między innymi znajomości Albusa z Gellertem Grindelwaldem oraz okoliczności śmierci Ariany. Rita zabrała także fotografie oraz wykonała fotokopie dokumentów, które później umieściła w swojej książce. Przed publikacją 27 lipca 1997 roku w Proroku Codziennym został opublikowany artykuł zapowiadający wydanie nowej książki Rity Skeeter pod tytułem Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a. Oprócz tego, w gazecie pojawił się wywiad z autorką, w którym dość obszernie wypowiedziała się ona o swoim dziele. Rozmowa została przeprowadzona przez Betty Braithwaite, a odbyła się ona w domu Rity. Skeeter przedstawiła kilka tematów, w szczególności związanych z młodością Dumbledore'a oraz z jego relacjami z Harrym Potterem, które miały zostać szerzej opisane w jej dziele. Autorka odniosła się również do niepochlebnych słów Elfiasa Doge'a, który twierdził, że książka Rity zawiera mniej faktów niż karta z czekoladowych żab i zdradziła, że dotarła do ważnego źródła wiedzy o Dumbledorze''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, In memoriam. mały|250px|Rozmowa Muriel z Harrym i Doge'em na weselu Książka wywoływała silne emocje jeszcze przed jej wydaniem. 1 sierpnia 1997 roku, podczas wesela, Muriel dyskutowała o niej z Elfiasem Doge'em i Harrym Potterem. Muriel cieszyła się, że na jaw wyjdą podejrzane fakty z młodości Dumbledore'a i wierzyła we wszystko, co sugerowała Rita w wywiadzie. Z kolei Elfias za wszelką cenę bronił Albusa i uważał Skeeter wypisuje same kłamstwa. W rozmowie, którą autorka z nim przeprowadziła, obraził ją i stwierdził, że nie powinna ona zajmować się cudzymi sprawami. Harry nie wiedział, czy może do końca wierzyć w słowa Rity i Muriel, jednak czuł rozgoryczenie, spowodowane tym, że Dumbledore nie powiedział mu o wielu sprawach. Po premierze Fragmenty książki były publikowane w Proroku Codziennym. Na początku sierpnia 1997 roku, podczas swojego pobytu w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, Harry czytał jeden z takich artykułów. Reakcje na książkę mały|lewo|Harry i Hermiona rozmawiający o biografii Premiera książki Skeeter była wielką sensacją w świecie czarodziejów, jednak z powodu zagrożenia związanego z powrotem Voldemorta nie miała aż tak znaczącego wydźwięku, jaki osiągnęła by w spokojnych czasach. Reakcje na tę książkę były podzielone – niektórzy ludzie, tacy jak ciotka Muriel, chwalili Ritę, natomiast inni, na przykład Elfias Doge, byli zbulwersowani próbą Skeeter, która ich zdaniem chciała zniszczyć wizerunek Dumbledore'a. Z kolei Ron, nie przejął się zbytnio rewelacjami Skeeter, twierdząc że Albus był wtedy jeszcze młody i później zmienił się. Harry był zły na dyrektora, że ten nie wspomniał mu nic o swojej przeszłości i po zobaczeniu fotokopii listu Dumbledore'a uwierzył w część informacji zawartych w książce. W serii Egzemplarz Bathildy Bagshot mały|200px|Książka z dołączoną notką Jeden egzemplarz książki został wysłany przez Ritę do Bathildy Bagshot. Została do niego włożona krótka notka z podziękowaniem za pomoc, napisana zamaszystym pismem, przy użyciu jadowicie zielonego atramentu. Prawdopodobnie książka przyszła jeszcze za życia Bathildy, jednak nie była ona w stanie jej przeczytać. 24 grudnia 1997 roku Hermiona zabrała biografię z salonu Bathildy. Następnego dnia, razem z Harrym, znaleźli w niej zdjęcie jasnowłosego młodzieńca, który ukradł Gregorowiczowi Czarną Różdżkę i dzięki podpisowi dowiedzieli się, że był to Gellert Grindelwald. Przeczytali także cały rozdział dotyczący relacji Dumbledore'a z Grindelwaldem i dowiedzieli się o tajemniczej śmierci siostry Albusa – Ariany. Kilka dni później, dzięki dołączonej do książki fotokopii listu, Hermiona odkryła, że pierwsza litera w podpisie Albusa została zamieniona na znak, który dyrektor umieścił w jej egzemplarzu ''Baśni Barda Beedle'a. Skłoniło to ją, Harry'ego i Rona do odwiedzenia Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda, w celu wyjaśnienia znaczenia tego symbolu. Egzemplarz Dolores Umbridge W gabinecie Dolores Umbridge, w biblioteczce stojącej obok biurka, znajdował się jeden z egzemplarzy Życia i kłamstw Albusa Dumbledore'a. Kiedy Harry szukał w tym pomieszczeniu medalionu Salazara Slytherina, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że zobaczył odbicie Dumbledore'a w lusterku, jednak była to tylko jego ruchoma fotografia na okładce. Potter wziął książkę do ręki, otworzył ją na chybił trafił i zobaczył zdjęcie młodego Albusa wraz z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. W tym momencie do gabinetu wszedł Pius Thicknesse, więc Harry pospiesznie odłożył biografię na półkę''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków. Wygląd mały|250px|lewo|Okładka biografii Książka miała 900 stron, więc była dość gruba. Jej okładka była błyszcząca, a na niej znajdowało się ruchome zdjęcie Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się smutno. Na jego spiczastym kapeluszu został wypisany zieloną kursywą tytuł książki, a na piersi umieszczono nieco mniejszy napis reklamujący Ritę jako autorkę książki ''Armando Dippet: mistrz czy kretyn?. Treść mały|220px|Fotografia Grindelwalda w książce W książce znalazło się dużo zaskakujących i kontrowersyjnych informacji związanych z życiem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wiele wiadomości zawartych w biografii było opartych na faktach, a do potwierdzenia ich autentyczności zostały wykorzystane fotografie oraz dokumenty, których fotokopie także umieszczono w tym dziele. Pomimo to, autorka wyciągała wnioski, które często nie były prawdziwe, a miały jedynie jak najmocniej uderzyć w pozytywny wizerunek Dumbledore'a. Rita Skeeter przedstawiła wiele wiadomości dotyczących młodości Dumbledore'a. Jedną z nich był fakt trzymania w ukryciu Ariany, młodszej siostry Albusa i powiązanego z tym aresztowania Perciwala, głowy rodziny Dumbledore'ów. Autorka twierdziła, że Ariana była charłaczką i była więziona w domu przez swoją matkę – Kendrę. Rita skupiła się także na przyjaźni między Albusem i Grindelwaldem oraz na ich planach związanych z przejęciem władzy czarodziejów nad mugolami. W jednym z rozdziałów zostały także zawarte informacje dotyczące okoliczności ich słynnego pojedynku. Skeeter pisała także o czasie spędzonym przez Dumbledore'a w Hogwarcie i podważała autentyczność niektórych jego osiągnięć. Jeden rozdział został poświęcony relacjom między Harrym a Dumbledore'em. Rita uważała, że były one niezdrowe i złowrogie. Autorka opisała także ostatnie chwile dyrektora na Wieży Astronomicznej, przy czym zasugerowała, że to Potter był winny jego śmierci. Ciekawostki * Była to pierwsza biografia Albusa Dumbledore'a. * Biorąc pod uwagę tempo w jakim książka została wydana, pomimo jej znacznej grubości, autorka mogła mieć przygotowane wcześniej informacje do umieszczenia w biografii. Szybkość opublikowania książki mogła też być spowodowana sprawną pracą Rity oraz korzystania przez nią z magicznych pomocy, takich jak samopiszące pióro. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter: The Character Vault Kategoria:Książki Rity Skeeter en:The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore es:Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore fr:Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore no:Albus Humlesnurrs liv og løgner pt-br:A Vida e as Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore ru:Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора